The Other Soleil Girl
by Amu Yimata
Summary: Fine Soleil is a commoner who had the King of the Moon Kingdom, Shade Nocte; ask for her hand in marriage. Accompanied by her sister they go to the Moon Castle to meet the king who finds himself drawn to Fine's sister, Rein. Problems begin to arise as the sisters' trust and love for each other is put to the test. AU FineXShadeXRein (Rating may go up)


Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime.

This was based off the novel/movie **"The Other Boleyn Girl".** I hope you enjoy this story (and I'm sorry for spamming with so many stories).

*.*.*.*

Fine Soleil is a beautiful young woman with medium-red hair and sparkling red eyes. She had caught the King of the Moon Kingdom's interest. He quickly asked for her hand in marriage.

"Marry…me?" Fine asked quite shocked. Her father nodded. His dark blue orbs staring into her red ones.

"The King has asked for you. He refuses anyone else, but you. You would be helping us and yourself by marrying him. No longer will we have to suffer financially, we will be of a higher status." Her father said.

"Do I have a choice?" Fine asked.

"No." Her father responded. She sighed. Marrying a man she was not in love with did not appeal to her, not one bit. Perhaps it was due to spending too much time with her hopeless romantic of a sister. The man she was to marry…a king, wealthy, high social status, it could secure fortune and happiness for her family, but at what cost? Her own happiness? Even so it seems her father would not give her a choice in the matter.

"Alright, I shall go meet him, but I will only go if my sister accompanies me. I do not want to meet him alone." Fine said. Her father nodded. Fine excused herself from her father's study and went to go seek out her sister, Rein.

*.*.*.*

Fine resembled her mother in appearance while Rein resembled her father. Her long light blue hair was tied near the very end. Her sea green eyes sparkled as she looked in a shop's window. A beautiful aquamarine necklace was on display. It cost about one thousand dollars. She could never afford something so expensive even if she used all her family's money. Her family was extremely poor; perhaps the poorest in all of the Moon Kingdom. Rein always had a childish dream of marrying a prince and living her days carefree with her family, but would that ever actually happen? Of course not, Rein knew it.

She tore her stare away from the window and continued wandering around the town square. She knew she could never afford any of these, but she liked to look at them all even if they did tempt her. The sun was beginning to set so she decided to go home. She had to help her mother prepare for dinner. When she turned around she saw Fine running towards her. She was panting by the time she reached Rein.

"Fine? What is the matter? Did something happen!?" Rein asked panic beginning to swell inside her.

"N-no, nothing like that…But there is something important I must tell you." Fine said. She held her sister's hand and looked into her eyes.

"The King has asked for my hand in marriage dear sister, I must see him in this coming month, but I do not want to go alone. Would you not accompany me?" Fine asked. Rein blinked and looked at her sister trying to process all that has been said to her. The King wants to marry her? Why it was like Rein's fantasy! However, even if it was like one of her fantasies she could not help but ask herself: does Fine love the King?

"Fine…are you sure about that? If you do not love him you do not have to marry him." Rein stated.

"Well it is for the sake of our family. I never did plan to fall in love in the first place so I suppose in the end this works out." Fine answered. Rein looked into her eyes, but she could not detect a single trace of regret for this decision. She nodded her head and smiled brightly at her sister.

"I would love to accompany you, dearest sister." Rein said smiling. If this was what her sister truly wanted then she had no objections. The two sisters went back home conversing the entire way.

*.*.*.*

The next month came by very quickly. It was time to go see King Shade Nocte of the Moon Kingdom. The twins were currently in their room. Fine's parents got her the finest dress they could afford along with fine jewelry and makeup. Fine was currently wearing a beautiful dress with two different shades of pink. The dress modestly showed off a bit of her chest. She had on heart earrings and a heart choker was placed upon her neck. On her right hand was a gold ring, a small gift from the king.

Rein, on the other hand, was wearing a very old dress. It was a blue dress, but the color had faded away and was now an ugly pale blue dress that barely fit her anymore. It sagged too much so she had to put a white undershirt on. Her hair was up in a ponytail with the near end of her hair was tied in a yellow ribbon. She was embarrassed to see the king this way, alas, they were only able to afford something for her sister. What they could get for Rein was a single dark blue satin ribbon. The king would not care too much about Rein as long as Fine made a good impression. Rein was currently brushing her beloved sister's beautiful red hair.

"…Do you think he will like me?" Fine asked her sister.

"Of course he will, sister, how could he not?" Rein assured her, "You are so beautiful. You look wonderful in that dress and you have beautiful sparkling eyes and shiny red hair. I have always been envious of your beauty…"

"Oh do not say that, Rein. You are plenty beautiful as well; if you say I am beautiful you obviously are too. We are sisters…twin sisters…we are equal in everything. You are my other half. That is why I cannot go to see the king alone. If he must ask me for my hand in marriage then he must accept you too, my other half." Fine said.

"Equal in everything…I think you beat me in being the better sibling though." Rein laughed. Fine laughed too.

"This will be an argument that never ends, do you not think?" Fine laughed.

"I believe so, dearest sister. There, I'm done with your hair, do you like it?" Rein asked and held up the mirror for Fine her hair wet to her shoulders and some of it was tied back with a brooch with small diamonds within it giving her the appearance of shorter hair.

"It's…it's beautiful Rein!" Fine said and stood from her chair hugging her sister.

"I'm glad you like it, come now, we must be on our way, the carriage will be here soon." Rein said. The sisters headed downstairs.

*.*.*.*

The carriage pulled up in front of their house. Fine and Rein said goodbye to their mother and father and then rode away. During the whole ride Fine and Rein were talking about King Shade Nocte. From what they saw from the newspaper's he is a very young king, the youngest in history as he is only seventeen, one year older than the twins. His mother has yet to pass away, but she is not strong enough to continue ruling.

"Hey, Fine, I heard he also has a little sister. I have yet to hear how old she is however." Rein said.

"Ah, he has a sibling. Perhaps that is why he allowed you to accompany me!" Fine said.

"Yes most likely. I wonder if she will be younger or the same age as us." Rein said.

"I wonder too. Oh, but back to King Shade. I also heard his reason for searching for a wife was because he also needs to make sure he can produce a strong male heir." Fine said.

"Really? Why think of that at this moment? He is still seventeen he can wait a while more." Rein said.

"I believe his mother's illness is hereditary so he must fear it would not be too long before he gets it too. He must secure a healthy, strong, male heir before it comes to that." Fine said.

"I see. Did he pick you because you seemed to be the healthiest? You are also awfully well _endowed_ in your chest…your hips are also quite large and seem sturdy. You are a woman who is fit for having many children!" Rein said giving a devious smile. Fine blushed and covered her chest.

"S-s-sister! I am already quite conscious of the fact that my chest is slightly showing! I do not need you to make me even more conscious!" Fine said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it is true. I am not so well endowed in the hips nor chest. I might be lucky to be able to bear at least _one _child." Rein said, "I always dreamed about marrying a loving, wealthy, prince and being able to have at least three children, but I do not think my body could withstand so many."

"Sister…Even without these supposed features of mine I'm sure if you truly want to have that many children you could overcome that obstacle!" Fine said.

"Hehehe…you always do cheer me up, beloved sister!" Rein said and hugged Fine.

*.*.*.*

When the girls finally got to the castle Fine began to feel extremely nervous. Rein calmly pat her shoulder.

"Do not worry, Fine, I am sure he will be very fond of you. Who could not be fond of someone like you?" Rein said. Fine smiled at her and nodded. She swallowed a lump in her throat and got out of the carriage with her sister and entered the castle.

Once they got to the King's Throne room they saw a handsome and young man. He had purple hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a yellow and black coat with white fluff around the edges of the bottom and top, he had on yellow pants and shoes to match. For Fine it was love at first sight. I suppose she would no longer have to worry about love being an issue in this marriage.

"Ah, Fine, I am so happy to see you here." King Shade said smiling. Fine's heart skipped a beat.

"Y-yes, I am happy to be in your presence as well your highness." Fine said and curtsied. Rein followed and curtsied too. Shade glanced at Rein.

"I believe this is your sister?" Shade said.

"Yes I am Fine's twin sister, your highness." Rein said and curtsied once more, "Thank you for letting me accompany my sister today."

"It is no trouble at all, if I am to marry your sister I must leave a good impression on her family." Shade said. Rein nodded. He seemed polite enough and he was handsome. Fine was blushing as well so Rein was sure there would be no problems.

Oh, she did not know how wrong she was…

*.*.*.*

I was actually planning to make this chapter longer, but I decided that this place was the perfect place to leave off for now.

Thank you for reading and please review to tell me what you think!


End file.
